Furlough
by Owlice
Summary: What if Piper had bumped into Alex during furlough? What would've happened? Will they sort things out or will things take a turn for the worst? This takes from Pipers adventure to Red's café.
1. Chapter 1

Writers Note: First fan fic, very open to critique. I've written about 8 Chapters thus far so depending on what people think i may write more or just stop when i'm happy. I'll upload a few chapters now and some more later. Hope you like it, happy reading. (also i'm Australian so we spell differently to Americans ;) )

**Plot: What if Piper had bumped into Alex during furlough? What might have happened? This takes from Pipers adventure to Red's café.**

**CHAPTER 1**

48 hours, 48 fucking hours and they were falling faster than flies. Before she had time to catch her breath, Piper realised she only had 13 hours and 30 minutes left till she needed to be back in Litchfield. Precious furlough minutes were speeding by like a bullet train in Japan and it made her feel sickly anxious and ridiculously on edge. She found herself constantly checking the dusted old clock on the far side of the room. How was she supposed to enjoy these precious moment when she couldn't take her eyes off the bloody clock. In all honestly Piper felt trapped more so than she did in prison. This half wake half wedding reception was proving far less bearable. Despite the freedom she felt incredibly confined and under surveillance in the council hall. Any wrong movement or 'normal' motion would send crowds of her family and friends into a stupid whispering frenzy of how prison life was or must be affecting her. Everyone was making it their business to poke their nose and give their two cents worth on Piper's absences. 'Wayward child' or 'The Lost One' or her favorite - 'back from Africa' were just a few terms she was referred to during her time in Litchfield. The rebel inside raged, wanting nothing more than to upstage her mother's fake behavior and show everyone what a hardened crime she'd become - even though she really didn't considered herself in such a harsh category. It was her grandmother's funeral after all so Piper played her role, drank as much as she wanted and ate everything that wasn't white, grey or brown with hidden lumps. It was the final judgmental comments from the couple sitting across from her that drove the blond to the point of no return, she couldn't take it anymore and needed some alone time.

Her grandmother was dead, Larry didn't want her anymore, someone she knew was sleeping with her ex-fiancé , her mother was busy telling tales of where Piper had been all this whole time and was being… well her typical Carole frustrating Chapman self and her father had barely spoke to her which cut the young woman deeply. Who were these people? They were all supposed to be her family and friends but all Piper saw were strangers. Ironically the closest thing she felt she had to family were all locked up and hours away wearing khaki outfits. As grateful as she was to be free, the fantasy of furlough was not entirely what it was cracked up to be. Fed up, slightly tipsy and lost in thoughts Piper rose and left the reception/wake.

She quickly found herself at the station and jumping onto the first train to Queens. Within moments of taking that first step Piper felt a wave of relief wash over her entire being. Besides walking out of Litchfield for the first time, this had to come second on the scale of truly feeling her fleeting moments of freedom. She didn't feel guilty leaving, she'd payed her respects, watched her brother 'tastefully' propose and wed on the spot, she'd played her role as granddaughter and even managed to completely embarrass herself with Larry which resulted in finalising their breakup altogether. Reaching her hands into her pocket she had found the perfect distraction to finish her remaining hours of freedom and she'd be dammed if anyone got in the way of her new task, visiting Red's kitchen!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

And so here she found herself, down town Queens, clutching a crumbled piece of paper in the darkening light with a quickly scribbled address on it, hoping to find something positive she could take back to Litchfield. Her trip away from the prison had been far from spectacular as other inmates had imagined, oh if only they could see how disappointing it was. Piper couldn't help but think how satisfied everyone would feel knowing how unpleasant the experience had been.

No, Piper needed a victory; she needed to walk back into Litchfield head held high with the knowledge that she'd done something useful with her time out. So far Piper was yet to feel like her furlough had accomplished anything so she dam needed something, if not for her but at least for Red. She'd grown close to the Russian and had promised she'd go by her old shop for a quick inspection. What met Pipers eyes was simply heart breaking. Dark grey steaks of mould littered the walls, the paint was flaked and peeling off while the whole shop front was covered in dust. Graffiti stained the exterior and a long crack ran diagonally across the side window. A once proud store now stood abandoned and disgraced, it was clear it had been left to rot away like the rest of the surrounding stores.

Piper's heart sank as she double checked the address. "Oh Red," she breathed as her hands dropped her side in defeat. She couldn't look at it, what would she tell Red, how could she break the news to her bunkie tomorrow. Nothing was going right, _'This wasn't what furlough was supposed to be about'_ thought Piper as she aimlessly now walked the streets of down town Queens. She didn't want to go home, not just yet at least. Something inside the young woman wasn't ready and she soon found herself walking into a bottle shop, not registering entirely where she was till her hands hovered above a bottle of wine and stopped. She blinked several times as she hesitated. An inner monologue fought with her about whether to take it or not, knowing her luck she'd probably get caught but honestly she didn't care.

No, Piper was out, she was free and despite what everyone thought or assumed, Piper was more herself than she'd ever been. She couldn't believe how life could just go back to how it used to be. How was everything supposed to work now after prison let alone make herself feel normal again? Piper has longed for her old suburban home during though restless lonely nights in Litchfield. She had convinced herself that if she just held onto the thought of home maybe she could survive the next 15months of prison. But if this was what she was coming home to then Piper was more naive than she realised. It was all a lie, what a laugh in fact, what was she thinking. So fake and almost poorly rehearsed, who was she to live in such a life? It used to be her everything, the very core of who she believed she was and without it she'd felt so helpless and alone. Everything wasn't what she thought anymore, that hope, that she had, that plan B for life after prison wasn't at all what she'd imagined and was honestly the reason she now found herself in Queens searching a dead end. All those expectations, that safe boring planned life, she hated it, the real Piper hated it. What was she thinking when she picked Larry… That life was the whole reason she found Alex so tantalising in the first place… Alex…

Alex….the very name still gave the young woman's heart a slight jolt. After everything Alex was and would forever be this shinning beckon in Piper's life - like a light house and Piper was the ship sailing blindly towards the razor sharp rocks that lay ahead. The woman was everything yet nothing at the same time to Piper, how did the power of Alex Vause affect her so. How does love continue to linger despite all they'd been through? All the hate, all the mistreatment and lying and deceit, yet they still continued crashing into each other. Any sane people would have left by now and never looked back. But they had a gravitational pull on each other, a magnetic beam that tethered their very souls together. Piper was naïve to think how life with Alex ever would work, a fantasy she craved when in reality she knew she could never hold.

Taking the non-alcoholic bottle of Champaign, Piper paid and left the bottle shop. Was is so hard to break rules or was rule breaking rebellious Piper only there when Alex was around. She'd certainly showed herself while in prison so why did she hide now. Was she just a second personality Piper fell on when life around her crumbled to shit? So where was she now? Queens, alone, no Larry, no family, no Alex, no Paroosky (Red's dessert), why revert back to safe Piper, she was never fun anyway. That's why she was here was it not? She'd had enough of the stares, the whispers, expectations and pointing. She needed to escape and had now found herself here, standing outside a takeaway corner store ordering something greasy and delicious in fucking Queens.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She was so preoccupied that she barley registered as a hooded man who took no alternate route and mowed her down in one swift movement. Before she realised what had happened Piper was on her arse, legs up in the air. Her mouth hung open in a silent 'O' shape, she'd literary had the wind knocked out of her. "FUCK! Mother fucker…" she swore as the man didn't stop to help. "What the FUCK was that?" She called out before attempted to get back up on her feet. Heels were proving a bad choice right now. "Hey, you ok?" came a husky voice from behind. "I saw what happened, some people ey?! Are you hurt?" But before Piper could register who was speaking, two hands had reached behind and assisted her back up again. The strong grip pulled Piper to her feet with great ease. Patting herself down Piper turned to thank them, "No I'm fine, hey thanks for the…" she began before making eye contact with the stranger. Piper was suddenly overcome with shock and joy as she almost forgot to breath. "Alex?" she said barely above a whisper, "Alex… Alex what are you doing here?" Piper honestly could have leapt on her tall sexy ex but she contained herself. There she was, plain as day, wearing skinny jeans, a dark t-shirt and a black jacket, hair down and those famous big black frames that covered those bight green eyes looking perplexed and confused.

"Piper?" exclaimed Alex, "What are you doing here?" and suddenly she was full of both concern and fear for the woman in front of her. What was Piper doing in Queens? Why wasn't she in Litchfield? Alex's mouth hung in shock as she hesitated whether to embrace or just stare at the blond woman before her. "Are you ok?" she turned now with more concern looking for the stranger who'd knocked over Piper, she was now feeling more rage about the whole situation. Luckily for him he was long gone. Alex reached for Pipers arm who unintentionally quickly pulled away. "No I'm fine," Piper lied, "I'm…I'm on fourlough, two days off." the words were awkward as her brain struggled to catch up with this odd chance meeting. It was stuff of books and movies, there was no way she could have possibly bumped into Alex during her two days of freedom. The odds were too great but here she was, standing alive and well right in front of her. There was a brief pause between them before either spoke. It was Piper who broke the silence first "My grandma died actually, I was given time for her funeral". Alex simply couldn't comprehend the situation let alone speak right now. She heard Piper but it barely registered. So many questions and concerns raced through her head as she gawked back at the blonde. "Oh Pipes…" and this time kept her hands by her side. "That's awful, I'm sorry," was all she could muster. Piper shrugged, "It's ok, she went peacefully, or so I was told," Another pause. Judging by that statement Alex gathers Piper had just missed out on seeing her just before the passing. "So what are you doing here then?" wondered Alex knowing fully well that Piper's family were wealthy enough to host a fancier funeral than to hold it in down town Queens. Was she looking for Alex? Of course not, Piper didn't have a clue where Alex lived. "I'm escaping," exhaled Piper rather dejectedly but seeing that Alex didn't find this funny she reiterated, "I mean I ran off, I couldn't take any more fucking questions or their pathetic pity party," At this Alex almost let out a snigger but managed to conceal it, "They all think they freaking know me but they were just so – so, so wrong... I couldn't take it so I'm here... searching for Red's shop but it'd shut down and now... well now I guess I'm just counting down the hours till I have to go back. Wait … what are you doing here?"

Alex hesitated, this meant Piper had clearly not opened her letters otherwise she'd have some idea about what was going on with her. "I live here, they have me set up in a shit whole apartment just around the corner, I was just getting something to eat," Nodding towards the greek takeaway store behind them. "I see you're ready to party though!" and raised an eye brow at the brown paper in Piper's left hand and giving her a bemused look.

"It's not what you think it is," sighed Piper, "I can't drink, it's against the rules,"

"But that's always the problem though isn't it, rules aren't any fun!" smirked Alex playfully raising her eye brow at Piper with pursed lips. The two stared silently at each other, Alex's playful grin fading as their eyes locked, "It's good to see you Pipes," she smiled, "I missed you," another pause, "I figured you haven't opened any of my letters yet. I really need to talk to you and explain what happened." And with that, suddenly the world came rushing back as reality kicked Piper right up the arse.

Alex was out, a free woman and all because she lied after specifically coaching Piper in exactly what to say in her testimony. It still hurt and looking at the tall brunette just brought it all rushing back to her now, "No," protested Piper holding up her hands disgusted, "I haven't read your dam letters," and stepped away from her ex. This motion clearly seemed to hurt Alex, '_Good!_' thought Piper as she noticed and tried to gain control of the situation. "I know exactly what happened, you sold me out.. again!"

"Ok how long have you been holding onto that one now?" Alex replied sarcastically with raised eye brows. Piper just shook her head, this was not the time and after the day she'd just had she couldn't deal with Alex's crap. "Look it just happened so quickly," continued Alex, "I have so much I wanted to tell you!" but she didn't trust where they were standing, you never knew who was listening. It wasn't safe. "Look can we talk about it somewhere else? My place is just around the corner." Looking back at Alex, Piper was filled with mixed feelings, torn by needing an explanation and fed up with how things had turned out thus far. How was this fair? "Please?" begged Alex, "I really want to talk to you, we just ...can't talk here.. please Piper come back to mine!". For weeks, months, Piper had imagined what she'd do and say if she ever saw Alex Vause again. This was not how she planned it. Words lost her now as the situation became more real. She was so mad at her and yet she missed her so freakin' much it hurt to look into those beautiful green eyes. She needed answers. "Fine - just around the corner right? I can't stay long; I need to be back at my mother's tonight!" Alex swallowed hard and nodded, she was coming and it was a start. "Yeah it's this way," and the two quickly walked back to Alex's.

Writers Note: It's not over yet, I have more where that came from. I'll upload more Chapters soon if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Alex lead them quickly up the road and around the corner, her need for dinner had surpassed, all she wanted was to explain herself to Piper. She felt bad enough as it was. So much had happened since they'd last seen each other in Chicago and the guilt was almost unbearable for Alex. Writing to Piper wasn't enough, part of her knew the blond was getting the letters but refusing to open them. She'd wanted to talk to Piper so badly that she was even considering marching to Litchfield and waiting by the fence hoping to spot her in the yard. Well - maybe not those extremes but what else was she supposed to do? Alex lead them into her building and up a few stairs to apartment 14a. After letting themselves inside, she quickly shut the door and began in what seemed like an almost ritualistic way of locking them in. Piper was actually taken back by this new insecure side of Alex, '_What is she so scared about?_' though Piper. It actually made her feel rather nervous now. Alex turned to Piper noticing the alarm etched across her blue eyes and she tried to play it down by offering her a drink. Piper declined, "What's going on Alex?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" she replied heading straight for the fridge and pouring herself a glass of wine and another for Piper anyway. She handed the glass to her despite the decline and without looking at her proceeded to the next room. "The short," stated Piper in return followed her. She took the glass but held it low, drinking with Alex probably wasn't the smartest of ideas right now. Rolling her eyes Alex made her way over to the couch and sat down. "Look Pipes…. It just happened so quickly. One moment I'm being ushered to the stands as my lawyer finished telling me that if I admitted and confessed about Kubra it would be an assure thing that he'd be put away for good. They promised me an early release too and that I could walk that day if I told the truth. Remember I was facing more time than you!" She exclaimed unable to look Piper in the eyes just yet.

"So what, there wasn't a single part of you that even remotely considered me by this? You made me look like a perjurer Alex!" Piper stated aggressively. She put the wine down and stepped towards the brunette. "What, it's not like that. No, I thought you were going to tell the truth!" Alex explained now looking back at Piper.

"Yeah and I thought you were gonna lie!"

"You said you were going to tell the truth, fuck! Look it doesn't matter anyway, Kubra walked!" interrupted Alex. "There was a mistrial!"

"What?" A pause, "What do you mean?"

"Some fuck'tard botched the evidence and Kubra walked. He's out!"

There was a longer paused as Piper tried to digest what Alex had just said. How did she not know about this, "Sooo," she began slowly, "I'm the only one who's been sent to prison now?" her tone becoming lower. She couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened everyone was free to walk away expect her. "What the fuck Alex?"

"Jesus Christ Pipers, what's wrong with you, I tell you Kubra's free and that's all you have to say? Do I have to remind you I testified against him?! He could kill me!" Alex stood up and marched right up to Piper who instantly squared her shoulders with the woman.

"But you're safe aren't you? You're protected right?" Piper pointed out wondering how Alex could not possibly be protected.

"Ha, sure 24/7!" scoffed Alex, rolling her eyes, "If you mean around the clock surveillance then no. I see my probation officer for 20minutes once a week and that's it! Yup, they're protecting me really tight." She finished sarcastically. And then it hit her, Piper realised why Alex was acting so scared and unusually OCD with her locks. Her eyes widened in shock as she took a step towards the brunette. "Oh my god, Alex are you kidding me?!" she said running her hands through her hair. Her heart began to race at this latest news, "Alex do they know where you are? Why the fuck are you not in witness protection or something"

"Who cares about an ex con right, I'm no one. Just some piece of shit dead weight hanging around to be killed. Why waste your time protecting someone like me?! I'm nothing." Alex's eyes briefly left Piper's and darted out the window, she didn't mean to come across feeling all sorry for herself. She was desperately lonely and spent most days looking out her window terrified of being found. "I mean I swear there's a car parked right outside most days trying to scare me. I rarely go outside anymore Piper, It's honestly a miracle I bumped into you when I did." With this Piper's hands reached out and cupped Alex's face in her hands. This took her by surprise. Searching Alex's eyes Piper was overcome with worry for her ex. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be in hiding somewhere then?" and she pulled her into a hug. At this moment Alex couldn't help but feel overcome with emotions. She'd missed this woman and despite how scared she was, right now, with Piper here, she couldn't feel safer. Alex allowed her arms to twist around the blond's small frame. She missed her and had forgotten how good she smelt. "I can't leave the state. There's nothing I can do." She confessed not meaning to sound so defeated than she already did. They slowly broke apart, their eyes met and suddenly everything was just too much for Alex. The constant hiding in fear, the loneliness and the fact that she was just some ex con no-body cared about. She found herself reaching out and taking Pipers hands, "I missed you Pipes," she whispered, "It's really good to see you". Piper allowed Alex to take her hand. She'd forgotten what it was like to be reached for and needed. All anger she held for the brunette seemed to dissipate with a single touch from Alex. Why did she have such a strong hold over her, but that always had been the case with them, a tumultuous passionate affection that seemed to survive the inevitable. "I don't know what to say," was all Piper could manage she glanced from Alex's hand to her stunning green eyes. "I'm always so torn when it comes to you…" At this Alex was honestly not surprised. "You're not the only one. I don't get myself either at the best of times." She shot Piper a cheeky smile but it faded quickly as it went unreturned. "I'm sorry Piper, I really fucked up, I completely mishandled this whole thing."

"Yeah you did,"

"Look I'm not proud of what I did and I'd give anything to take it back, but you gotta know I never wanted to hurt you. I really stuffed up Piper. I'm so fucking scared all the time. I can't keep living like this." She paused, hesitating whether to tell Piper just how scared she was. "I have a gun under my pillow just incase!"

At this Piper could have hit her, "WHAT? Alex!" she instantly let go of Alex's hand and stepped back.

"Yeah a fucking gun, that's how terrified I am," reiterated Alex. "Fuck I'm even considering going back to drug dealing, find some new king pin to protect me and fuck my old one over!" This time Piper couldn't help herself and shoved Alex.

"That's not even funny! Don't you joke about that!"

"I'm not," exclaimed Alex scrunching her brow, she was dead serious. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? There's no future for me Piper, I'm just a 36year old fuckup who's good at one thing and that so happens to be smuggling large amounts of drugs across the world! I can't… I – I can't do this anymore!" and she struggled to keep her voice from breaking as her eyes pierced Piper's. Finishing her wine she put the glass down, "What does that mean? Alex, what are you going to do?" Piper frowned as a rising panic began to set in. Alex hesitated; this is was why she wanted to see Piper so badly, to explain what happened, to see her one more time and say one last goodbye. Alex moved her glassed atop her head, this meant things were getting serious. "I'm skipping town," she admitted possibly a little too fast, the words were more difficult to say out loud with Piper face to face then she's imagined. She was the love of her life and life without her was simple unbearable. The last few months Alex had perceived were the only way to cut Piper out of her life for good was not being being able to see her, touch her and smell her. She'd convinced herself that all this time apart would only make this good bye easier… It didn't. "These people, they know where I live,"

"No" interrupted Piper, her voice barely audible.

"I don't have any other choice." Alex continued over the top. "And when I go - I can't come back, I have to vanish! This is why I wanted to see you Piper". The words hit her in the chest and she felt like she'd just been hit by a semi- trailer. The air thinned and Piper suddenly found it very difficult to breath as she realised Alex was trying to say goodbye. "Alex?" she whispered, "Alex you… you can't.. you just said you couldn't leave." Her voice was high and panicky but it was clear the brunettes mind was made up. This was Alex saying goodbye for good. At this realisation a burning itch began to take hold of the blond's very core. '_No_!' she wanted to scream but words failed her. Her eyes prickled and she struggled to contain the tears which threated to burst at any second. She felt her whole body begin to shut down, her knees began to buckled and she refused to believe this was the last time she'd ever see Alex Vause again, she couldn't leave. She just couldn't. Who would she have left? Seeing the change in Piper Alex reached out once more hoping to comfort her. "I'm sorry Pipes.. I really am. But you gotta know I don't have a choice… I know this probably is not what you want to hear but I really do truly love you." Piper's head began to shake side to side in protest as the first tear fell freely. "No you don't!" spilled from her lips as she refused to accept Alex's love. A second tear quickly followed suit, "cos I hate you!" she replied wanting to hurt Alex. She wanted her to hurt as much as this was hurting her right now. Alex was leaving her behind, why couldn't she stay, wait for Piper then leave together? She didn't need to leave.

Alex smiled at Pipers attempt to throw her off, it didn't work. Letting go of her hands, Alex now reached up and took Pipers head between her hands. She pulled her close and pressed Piper's forehead against her own. "I love you anyway," She repeated knowing Piper didn't mean what she'd said. Before she could say anything more Alex pressed her lips against Pipers, gently kissing her. Alex was like a drug, with one taste you just wanted more. Piper couldn't help but follow as she kissed Alex back. Tear began to fall freely now, she couldn't hold it in anymore and a small sob escaped Piper's lips. She didn't mean to come across so fragile but after the past week Piper just couldn't hold it in. Alex was just the icing on the cake and she couldn't take it any longer. Unable to bear it or to hear this, Alex pulled the blond closer and tighter, pressing her lips deeper into Piper, passionately kissing the woman with everything she had. This would never takeaway the pain of their final goodbye. Alex felt her throat tighten as her chest heaved into the woman opposite her. If Piper didn't stop crying soon she knew she'd be unable to stop her own tears falling. The two fell into a tight embrace and Piper quickly found herself fed up with how Alex was going about this. "No," she sobbed trying to push away Alex, "You can't just fucking tell me you're leaving forever and kiss me like that, it's not fair Alex!" and tried to shove her away. The pain was etched across her eyes and Alex soon found herself struggling to understand why she was following through with her plan to leave. With a simple touch from Piper her whole idea came crashing down around her. How could she expect to never see this beauty ever again? She didn't and it was that realisation that she now found herself struggling to accept. She reached out towards Piper trying to take her again, who quickly stepped away and turned her back to Alex. "Pipes," she pleaded, "please…"

"I have to go, I can't do this with you Alex. If you want to leave then fine, just go. Hey why don't I help you pack? That way you can leave tonight!" and Piper marched straight into Alex's bedroom and opened a draw. Taking out the first garment she threw it on the bed dramatically, "So where will you be going? Will you need swimmers? A jumper perhaps?" the words made no sense as she fought her own selfish pain of wanting Alex to stay. She couldn't bear to accept another good bye. Piper got it, she really did but hearing that she possibly would never see her again was all too much. She was hurting and nothing was going to make this better.

"Piper stop!" cried Alex as she watched the blond start to go a little crazy. "What are you doing?" and she quickly closed the gap between them, "Stop it would you". And a dejected Piper was only helpless under the strong hold from the brunette. Alex spun Piper around to face her "What? Don't you want help packing?" Piper spat knowing how stupid she was being right now. She tried to convince herself she didn't care, if Alex wanted to leave then why couldn't she help? Deep down the two knew there would never ever be a true good bye between them, so why did it feel so real and final.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The two had stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Neither were about make the first move and that was purely out of fear that it would most likely be their last words they shared between them. Piper had stopped crying and now just stood as Alex released her gip on her arms. "Please don't leave, don't leave me!" Piper pleaded. Alex swallowed hard and moved for Pipers hands, "Come with me then," she replied all too seriously.

"What?" this stunned Piper, "What like now go? To where Alex?" she spat feeling the anger rising again. Piper broke free from Alex's grip, "You can't be serious? We've done this before, what the first time wasn't enough? Didn't it get us enough jail time? Jesus fucking Christ Alex, did you even think what would happen to us if we got caught! Is being a free woman simply not enough for you or do you want to rack up enough years to live out your entire life in Prison?! Cos it sounds like it, hey why not drag me down with you and I can go back and be your fucking prison wife, what the fuck Alex?!"

"Well what do you want from me? Fuck!" Alex knew she was right but turned away from Piper in frustration.

"I want you to stay!" pleaded Piper once more to the point. "Don't go, be smart for once in your dam fucking life!" Alex's eyes dropped from Piper. She didn't know what else to say, hands crossed over her chest as she tried to focus on the cracked wall paper to her left before being brought back by Piper's touch. "If you love me as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't have hurt me like you have," Her words were cold and almost calculated. The sudden sting seemed to shock Alex back into reality. She glared at Piper expecting her to be harsh but not like that. She opened her mouth to protest but Piper got there first. "But that's what we do isn't it? We hurt each other, we lie to each other. I left you when your mum died, you named me. You lied about it then I picked Larry. You told me to lie in my testimony then do an about-face and make me look like a perjurer, I guess it's my turn to do the hurting now right?"

"Pipes…" But Piper put her hand up to stop as she continued.

"It's what we do Alex! And despite how fucking toxic we are together it always comes down to the fucking fact that I will always love you and I can never walk away from you - ever!" Piper chest heaved as she took Alex's face in her hands. "And I don't think you have the balls to walk away from me either." Alex's mouth opened and closed like a fish but there wasn't any fight left inside her. Piper was right and she was foolish to think she could ever say goodbye forever. "Ok," was all that came out.

"Ok what?" demanded Piper hoping beyond hope that Alex would stay.

"I won't go, I'll - wait," and with that Piper pulled her into a tight exasperated hug.

"Thank you," she breathed and the two stood in silence just holding each other. "Thank you."

"I love you too." Whispered Alex and before either could say another word they're lips met for a soft passionate kiss. Whatever magnetic connection they shared was simply tripled when they touched. A mini mushroom cloud exploded in their chests as they took hold of the other as the indulgence slowly took over.

A sudden knock caused the two to break apart. Alex turned with such tenacity that Piper was worried it was something she'd done. At first the knock hadn't registered and Piper opened her mouth to wonder what was wrong but Alex silenced her by quickly placing her index finger across Piper's lips, her eyes darting towards the door as the knocking became thunderous. Piper froze as Alex stepped in front of her like a shield. "I know you're in there!" boomed a male voice, "OPEN UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

With as much stealth as she could possess, Alex carefully made her way towards her dresser draws and reached for something. Piper's eyes popped with urgency as she watched Alex took out a tiny black pistol. A repeated urgent thumping came from behind the door once more, "VAUSE! I know you're in there!" A focused yet absolutely terrified Alex continued to stalk towards the door. She couldn't take her eyes off the frame, her mind racing with who or what was waiting behind it. Carefully she cocked the gun and aimed it at the entrance as the knob began to twist and shake. Alex had no idea why this made sense to hold a gun, everything in her being screamed to put it down and go back to Piper. Was she actually capable of shooting someone? Could she pull the trigger? These thoughts swirled through her head and her hands closely began to tremble. Meanwhile Piper stood felling completely powerless as she watched the love of her life pace towards the door aiming the gun. _'What if they have a gun?' _Piper thought feeling a new panic rise inside her. "Alex!" Piper hissed as quiet as possible, "Come back!" she mouthed frantically using her hands paddle the air towards her in hopes Alex would return by her side. This wasn't a good idea and despite the fact she had once carried a screw driver around for protection, Piper did not want Alex holding that gun, she was petrified Alex would get hurt.

Feelings not at all as brave and tough as she may have looked Alex called out to the stranger, "Who's there? What do you want?" she stopped herself before she could admit to owning a pistol. There was a long pause before the voice boomed back, "Open up Vause! Or I'm coming in!" Alex froze as her brain kicked in and refused to let her take anymore steps. Her voice quivered as she struggled to find her feet again. "Who – who is it?" she demanded knowing there was no way that she seemed threatening. "It's Officer Crocket!" announced the man. And with that the whole room flipped from terror to absolute panic. _'FUCK the gun!'_ thought Alex as fumbled to turn the safety back on. "Just a minute," she chimed back.

"Now Vause or I'll be forced to break down this door," Alex was almost tempted to throw it towards Piper but realised that was a dumb move. "three, two… one!" but before he could touch the knob Piper had sprung into action and opened the door. "Mr Crocket!" she smiled taking the patrol officer by surprise. "Come in," and stepped back to allow him to enter. Meanwhile Alex had just enough time to hide the gun back under her draws. "I'm looking for Alex Vause, is she on the premises?" but as he finished Alex popped her head around the corner, "Mr Crocket, this is unexpected?" Alex played along struggling to find her normal confident self. "Random check-ups all part of the job Ms Vause!" Officer Crocket replied his eyes darting to Piper. On seeing his fascination with Piper Alex suddenly got an idea as she found her mojo. She cozied up to the blond and slowly snaked a hand around Piper's waist seductively. "This is Piper," she smiled and giving her a little kiss on the cheek, "She was just… paying me a visit." Alex gently reached across and tucked a strand of hair behind Pipers ear, bit her own bottom lip slightly. She could tell she's intrigued Crockett and he may have wanted to stay for the show or at least be deterred from searching her house (if he was actually allowed to, Alex didn't know). "Right, well if everything if fine then I'll let you two... be" and he turned to exist but awkwardly collided with the wall. He shot them a fleeting looking before disappearing.

The door closed and Piper and Alex fell on each other laughing. "Shhhh," he might still be out there giggled Piper, "Did you see him gawking at your tits? I swear he almost started drooling," chimed Alex. They continued to laugh at how silly the whole thing was. "I can't believe he almost caught us with the gun," continued Alex,

"You mean caught _you_ with the gun," Piper corrected. "You gotta get rid of that thing though Alex before you actually get into a lot of trouble!"

"Mm you say that now but I bet if that was one of Kubra's boys you'd be happy I had it," she said pursing her lips back at Piper rather matter of factually before reaching to her hands further around the woman, "Now where were we?" and made a move to pick up from where they left off. Piper didn't pulled away entirely but turned her shoulders in Alex's arms so wasn't face to face. "I can't stay Alex, I have to go back, it's getting late"

"But you asked me to stay, now it's your turn" Alex playfully smiled cuddling Piper. "Stay!"

"I can't and I'm glad you're not leaving either." Piper turned to face Alex now, reaching up she pushed a stray hair out of Alex's eyes, "Come visit me on the weekend, I'll get you on my visitation list." Piper offered gently hoping Alex would take this as something positive instead of her staying. She couldn't afford push her curfew to far in fear of it resulting in punishment later. "Walk me to the station?" she smiled stroking Alex's cheek with the back of her fingers. The brunette just smiled and nodded, "Ok, you win" and she slowly let go Piper and took her jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The two walked in almost silence hand in hand to the station. It was nice and Piper was finally feeling like she'd achieved something during her furlough. It was nice yet strange to be holding Alex's hand so casually again. She thought back on what had just occurred between the two of them and part of her couldn't help but wondered how long this current state would last. For now Alex was staying, she'd promised and Piper had to trust that she'd wait for her. If she was to be honest the idea that the brunette would go against her words scared her, Piper felt like the moment she jumped on the train Alex would simply go back on her word. It was a nagging itch at the back of Piper's mind, she wasn't proud to be thinking like this however part of her wondered if she could ever truly trust Alex again. If she didn't, that raised serious questions about their relationship but realistically their relationship had always raised serious questions but here they were despite it all. The fact of the matter was that they loved each other, almost a selfish love, that much was clear and it seemed nothing was going to break them apart, not even themselves. What would come next was unfathomable to Piper, she hated to admit it but the thought was there and she was petrified. She tried not to focus on what would come, something always did and they'd continuously work through it some way or another. Together they were encapsulating, frustratingly selfish, toxic yet passionate and heart-breakingly fierce, and all of it despite the angst and tribulations was honestly, to Piper, genuinely worth it every single time. She let that thought reside inside her as she just looked at Alex. Right now she was here, she was coming to visit next weekend and they'd work out where to go once Piper got out. Piper tried not to imagine Kubra's men getting their hands on her, there was no way he'd make such a move so close after the mistrial, he'd most likely be laying low and too far away to even control a pizza delivery.

It didn't take long for the next train to arrive and before Piper could blink it was on the platform ready to take her back home. "Thank you," she repeated once more as she laced her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her close. "I mean it; I don't know what I'd do without you in my life,"

"Probably marry some white man and move into the suburbs, have babies while redecorate your kitchen and attending church every Sunday," teased Alex.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Piper sarcastically replied rolling her eyes at Alex. She gave the woman a playful push before being pulled close, "Promise you'll come visit me on Saturday?"

"So many promises in one day, you are a demanding woman Piper Chapman," cooed Alex holding Piper by the hips. "I wouldn't miss it," she grinned as the final whistle blew signally for all passengers to board. They shared a quick deep kiss before begrudgingly letting go. Alex watched soulfully as Piper jumped on and took a seat near the window so she could continue to gaze at Alex. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before the train finally took off. Out of all the times the two had said good bye this one was proving to be rather excruciating. Alex wanted nothing more than to hold the blond in her arms all night before returning her to Litchfield. Alex never thought she could feel this way about Piper again. Could this be it, were they really going to try and make it work now? That much hadn't been discussed only that Alex wouldn't leave town without her but it was implied right? She'd waited 8 years to fall out of love with Piper without success. In her heart Alex knew she'd never escape Piper's love nor could she ignore the fact Piper would always be, in some way, still in her heart. They'd tumble through life through the rough and blissful but at least they'd do it together. This made her smile even as she watched Piper disappear on the train.

Alex stayed on the platform watching the train disappearing into the distance carry away her most precious cargo. How could she possible have considered skipping town and never seeing Piper again. Piper was the god dam fucking love of her life and despite their tumultuous history Alex would never stop loving Piper. They belonged together, no one would ever get her like Piper did nor would Alex allow anyone to get remotely as close. There was only room for one in her heart and Piper was it. Hands pocketed Alex now began to feel the tug of hunger, she needed food and fast. Alex let out a sigh of relief as she came across her favourite geek takeaway store moments later, it was still open. She could still achieve dinner despite the grand Piper distraction. A new smile played on her lips as she thought of the blond fondly, Alex knew it would be hard to shake this feeling she was experiencing. Before Alex could even cross the road, a screech of tyres sounded as a dirty white van pulled up quickly in front of her. Frowning Alex went to tell them off for almost running her over when two ethic men jumped out and made straight for her, "What the fff?" she began but everything went black before she had time to finish.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

0800 and Piper was walking back into Litchfield which she didn't entirely feel so bad about. Having made up with Alex, attended her grandmother's funeral and had finally finished things with Larry, she was feeling quite content. Her thoughts fell on the Jewish man as she re-entered the prison. It was him after all who was with her last time she'd stepped through the doors. She wasn't sure how to feel entirely about Larry anymore, she cared for him and certainly loved him but to have them be finished after all those years together was still a little raw. Piper knew it was all her fault to begin with but knowing he'd moved on to sleep with someone so quickly was far more damaging than she'd expected. Was he trying to make a point in hurting her like she'd done to him? He'd admitted to sleeping with someone she knew and despite asking not to know the name of such person, it now deeply bugged her. For some reason it didn't entirely feel finished between them which was absurd to admit given her confession of love for Alex. She was choosing Alex now but part of her still held onto Larry and she didn't know why. Yes he had so many qualities that made him the perfect man, he was kind, safe and probably the better choice however Piper knew she'd never love him like she loved Alex. Alex was a different type of love, she wasn't sure love could even be the best description when it came to how she felt about Alex. Either way Piper couldn't help but shake an odd feeling that something wasn't quite right as she walked back into the prison. Perhaps it was Larry or his unknown bedfellow or maybe the fact that she'd have to lie to Red about her cafe. Piper had definitely convinced herself not to worry about Alex skipping town anytime soon, after spending the whole night thinking she confidently felt like she could bet all her commissary money on receiving a visit from the tall brunette the following weekend. Altogether furlough had been an interesting experience, unsure whether to deem it a success or not, Piper was surprised how homely prison was beginning to feel as she walked back in. On a normal days she hated this place but right now there was an unexpectedly peacefulness. The sensation was odd and confused Piper, technically she'd have given anything to be out of the cold confines but now there was a strange warmth and comfort.

* * *

Back in her khakis, Piper made her way back to her dorm where she found Red relaxing on her bunk reading. "Arh the traveler returns," she announced in her slight Russian accent. "How was it? Did you visit the shop?" Putting her book down as Piper made her way onto her own bed,

"I did!" she smiled, Piper had rehearsed this bit, she was sure the real news was of no benefit to Red so what was the point in bringing her down. "It was amazing!" lied Piper pretending to reminisce. Red moved her glassed onto her head and simply beamed at Piper. "The line was out the door, so many people I'm surprised I even got in!"

"So you went in? You ordered something?" Piper hesitated at this part. She wasn't ready to explain but simply nodded.

"Mmm I got this, errr thing…" panicking she began to make a half triangle half circle with her hands,

"Oh you got a Churchkhela?" and Red pressed her hands into her chest as she gazes up to the roof in a religious fashion.

"Delicious!" nodded Piper.

"Oh at Christmas I like to turn them red and green and for Easter, I go bright pinks and blues. Thank you, you are good girl" Red smiled clasping both hands on either side of Pipers face and giving her a squeeze. "Expect something special on my next order," and she quickly left the room. Piper's smile faded as she watched the Russian almost skip away with glee (But Russians don't skip), how she was going to explain herself later. Her thought process was quickly interrupted.

* * *

"Arh Chapman you're back" smiled Nicky as she entered the space and stood in front of Piper's bunk. "Yeah just now in fact," she smiled gently patting the side of her bed for Nicky to sit. "What's news?"

"Oh nothing much," shrugged Nicky, "Excitement plus here at the old Litch! How was furlough? Make out with any hot chicks, get drunk and party, you know, made the most of it?" teased Nicky.

"It was alright, I had a good time. Actually, I bumped into Alex,"

"Wow speaking of hot chicks! You saw Vause? How is the drug dealing hussy doing these days?"

"She's…." Piper paused wondering how much she should give away. You never knew who was listening. "She's alright," but by the expression Nicky pulled she wasn't buying it.

"Alright as in 'alright I'll have the chicken' or 'alright as in not alright at all'?"

"As in she's terrified." Piper whispered matter of factly to Nicky. "It was a complete accident bumping into her," Nicky snorted at this but Piper ignored it and continued on, "Turns out Kubra, Mr Drug Lord walked and get this, I'm the only one who'd gone to jail! She's worried he'll come after her now. She _actually_ confessed to wanting to skip town!" Piper was now talking with hushed tones; she didn't need this getting round the prison. The place was a hive of gossip and tales, No one needed to know Alex's business.

"Holy Shit Chapman, but can you blame her? She tell you where she was headed at least?" Nicky clearly not having as big of an issue with it as Piper had,

"No, I stopped her of course!" stated Piper surprised by her reaction. Nicky just looked at Piper,

"What? Why?"

"Because Nicky, she can't just run away from this,"

"Why not? I'd probably run away too if some drug lord was after me!"

"Because it's illegal and she'll just end up back in here…"

"Thought you'd like that?"

"No..." she paused uncomfortably, "Well yes I would but…" but before Piper could continue Nicky interrupted.

"I say you don't want her to leave because you're still hung up on her and cut that she lied,"

"No, I'm over it," she stated but unable to believe herself so she doubted Nicky would, "What? I really am"

"Suuure, you keep telling yourself that Chapman," and rose from the bunk.

"She's coming to visit next weekend," Piper chirped hoping Nicky could see the positive side.

"Congratulations, you two can limit you're fighting to once a week in a small cold room filled with people awkwardly looking on, sounds romantic. Look I'm happy she's staying for you, I am but personally I don't get this little game you two play." she held out a hand for Piper now, "Enough of Vause though, we're late for shop, come on!" Piper took Nicky's hand allowing the red head to pull her to her feet. The two let for the electrical shed, Piper trying her best not to bring up Alex again.


	9. Chapter 9

**WRITER'S NOTE: I MUST APOLOGISE IF IT'S CONFUSING TO GO BETWEEN ALEX AND PIPERS PERSPECTIVES BUT I FEEL IT'S IMPORTANT TO EXPLORE WHAT THEY'RE THINKING AND FEELING AS I TELL MY STORY. ALSO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES, NOT MY STRONGEST POINT SOMETIMES**

**CHAPTER 9**

_Flashback_

_A warm glow etched it way across her sleeping face, she could feel it begin to warm her from the outside in. She could hear a faint distant chirping of sparrows and the light buzz as the city slowly came alive with activity. Her eyes flickered open and she couldn't help but smile. Her body stretched outwardly reaching for the sleeping figure facing her. The sun hit the window in such a particular way that it made the woman's hair almost sparkle, it seemed extra blond this morning and Alex couldn't be happier. In this moment, right now, this was her life and it was perfect. A bashful smile made its way across her lips as she leaned in and kissed Piper gently on the lips. If she wasn't awake before she was now. Her eyes flickered open with a curved smile, "Hey," Came her soft tones._

_"Hey," Alex replied taking in those amazing blue eyes. There had never been such a blue as there was in Pipers eyes. She could spend days just staring into those deep blue beauties. Alex reached out and stroked the side of Piper's face, their hands soon entangled with each other as they continued to stare a little longer. _

_"Coffee?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask!" and Piper leaned in to kiss Alex lightly. The kiss lingered for a moment or two and Alex could feel the urge to jump the woman building rapidly. She pulled back teasingly and bounced her eyebrows. "Shower first?" Piper rolled her eyes upward, holding a finger over her lips as she pretended that she needed to give this idea some thought and consideration. Alex waited patiently although this was proving difficult, that expression was just too cute. Piper's eyes rested back on Alex and she just nodded slowly, the two kissed, once more before quickly jumping out of bed and making their way towards the shower._

* * *

A small line on saliva mixed with blood dripped from the side of Alex Vause's mouth. She was tied to a chair, her shoulders curled inwards pulling her forward; her hair hung over her face and although you couldn't see it, purple welts littered her body. Alex was a mess. She struggled to fill her lungs with air as she battled the urge to vomit, her head ached and she was increasingly becoming dizzier by the second. Although not perfect, Alex's vision was progressively decreasing as she fought to stay awake. There was a strong stinging pain behind her eyes and half her face was swollen which left a bitter taste in her mouth. "I never thought I'd see the day, the great Alex Vause has nothing to say?" came a thick African accent. "I wonder how loud your pretty girlfriend will scream once I'm done with her!" A sudden flood of adrenaline coursed through Alex's body and she quickly snapped her head back which she immediately regretted as it was met with another punch. She fell forward again wincing in pain. Her tangled hair blocked the view of the man who stood with clenched fists in front of her but she didn't have her glasses so it didn't matter that she couldn't see his face. The man spat on her, "Pathetic!"

"Fuck you!" she breathed struggling to catch her breath. "If you fucking touch her…" she began but couldn't finish,

"Ha you'll what? Kill me?" he laughed heavily then took a large hand full of Alex's hair tightly in his fist and tugged it backwards so she was looking right at him. "When I get my hands on that sexy blond I'm gonna make her wish she never knew you!"

"Why would you want her? She didn't confess... I'm the one who testified you stupid fuck... leave Piper out of this," Alex's voice was exhausted and she struggled to stay strong, the throbbing in her head was threatening to explode, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. "The blond was smarter, much more so than you, she knew not to double cross Kubra. But sadly for her, she means something to you… so she'll probably have to die!" and with that he threw Alex's head aside. Alex didn't know whether to cry or scream, the idea of them hurting Piper was horrifying. It was the first time she was thankful that Piper was tucked safely away in prison but Alex hated to think how far Kubra's connections stretched. Perhaps he could still get her despite the barbed wire, how could she ever protect Piper was beyond her but she needed to get out of here so she could warn her. "Confessing was a bad idea Vause!"

* * *

This didn't feel real, Alex was trapped within her own nightmare of crap and all she had to blame was herself. Why did she confess? Why did she fucking take up drug dealing in the first place? Every failure ran like a show reel through her head like some fucked up tribute. When she first met Kubra, agreeing to work for him, tempted by money, power, exotic locations, letting Piper in, letting her go, implicating Piper for a shorter sentence, telling the truth in her testimony to get an early release, '_Weak, weak, weak!_' Piper was right, she'd always been right, drug dealing had ruined her life and no matter what she did she'd never truly be free from it all. Alex needed to escape, she needed to find Piper and warn her or attempt to protect her but how she could she ever get away from her captors was unfathomable. They kept her in a constantly lit room, tied to a chair, barely allowing her to eat and drink. Days passed and she struggled to keep up with time, oddly enough it reminded her of visits to SHU but with added beatings, unless they killed her Alex didn't see anyway of escaping. An idea came to Alex but she'd have to wait till they came for her next. "Oi, I need to pee," she called, it was a struggle to raise her voice due to the lack of water, her throat was dry and sore. "HEY! I gotta Pee!" It didn't take long for someone to appear.

"Fuck, can't you hold it?"

"No! I've been holding for two fucking hours! I'm gonna pee my pants if I hold any longer. Be my guest if you want to clean it up." The man thought about it for a moment before begrudgingly walking forward, "Fine!" and he unstrapped her from the chair. Keeping her hands tied behind her back, he yanked her up by the shoulder and pushed her through the door into the hallway. This was the first time Alex had seen the outside of the room since she'd awoken inside. The bathroom was close and soon the man was shoving Alex in, "Make it quick!" he demanded,

"I need you to loosen my hands, I gotta wipe!" putting emphasis on 'wipe'. She turned hoping beyond anything the man would undo her restraints. To her delight, the man loosened the ropes but stayed facing her as she went to sit down. Alex paused before pulling down her pants, "Pervert! Little privacy?" he turned his back as Alex sat down and began to pee. Her heart was racing, she didn't think she'd get this far. '_How on earth am I going to knock this guy out?'_ Thank god she hadn't pee'ed all day, her stream was long and gave her enough time to wiggle both hands free. Finishing, Alex turned to flush, her hand hesitated as it hovered over the porcelain lid and she got an idea. As silently possible, Alex carefully removed the dirty lid off the tank of the toilet, she turned to face the man, "All done yet?" he inquired having not heard the flush.

"Fuck you!" And Alex brought the porcelain lid down as hard as she could over the man's head causing him to collapse like a crumbling brick wall. She paused and watched him for a moment, wondering if he'd get up. Nothing... Alex's heart was racing, she could feel it thumping painfully in her chest as the adrenaline kicked in. Dropping the lid Alex proceeded to kick her unconscious captor in the groin, "Piece of shit" she spat. Her eyes popped with surprise, she'd actually done it, how was this working? Not taking a moment longer she slipped out of the bathroom and into the corridor. Her heart exploded in her chest, her head pounded, she needed her glasses. Thankfully she was quickly able to retrace her steps to the room she'd been kept in. Fumbling around the room she finally found her glasses and made straight for the door. Hesitating Alex pressed her ears to the door and listened carefully, she could hear voices approaching.

* * *

How was she going to get out of this, the building had to be littered with Kubra's men who probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her. Once the voices had faded, Alex quickly darted from the room then as fast yet quietly as possible she took on a tip toe movement as began her way down the corridor. Stopping at every corner to pear around it, Alex took her time, she had no idea where she was going and ultimately terrified they'd notice she was missing and come after her. A loud screech of a metal door opening sent Alex into cardiac arrest, two men in deep conversation emerged. She just had enough time to hide herself behind a few large crates as they passed unaware of her presence. This was her chance she could see daylight when the door had swung open. With their backs to her, Alex took flight and managed to slip through unnoticed before it shut with a mighty clang. Once outside, a new wave of energy took hold of Alex and she just ran. She ran till her feet were numb and she couldn't breathe, her vision blurred and she was sure if she stopped she'd collapse. Alex didn't register where she was but all she knew was she had to keep going, she needed to find Piper, warn her, keep her safe…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... *will post hopefully on Thursday***


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_5 Days Later_

_"Piper... Piper…Pipes wake up!"_

"ALEX!"

Piper's eyes sprung open instantly, _'Al…'_ she breathed looking around the room. It took her a moment to realise she was suddenly sitting and clutching her blanket under her chin, both feet were planted filmy on the floor as if she were about to get up and leave. _'Where am I?'_ She wondered feeling extremely confused and disorientated. The moon's gentle rays shone through the grated windows highlighting the prison E block dorm. She could hear faint snoring and Piper quickly realised where she was. An eerie cold wave rushed down her neck and spine, she was covered in sweat. An odd sensation took hold of the woman as she sat in the darkness feeling dazed and unsettled, she was over some with the sudden urge to get up and run. Piper jolted up and sprinted out of the dorm and into the bathroom. Her hands found the sink and she lent over it as if she were about to be sick. Why had she run into the bathroom? Who had spoken? This greatly confused her as she tried to remember what had woken her in the first place. 'Alex' she mouthed, Piper had heard someone call for Alex, someone urgently wanted Alex and had woken her up because of it. Her eyes slowly began to adjust from the sudden dark to the bathroom light, "Hello?" she whispered into the empty stalls hoping to figure out who was calling for her ex. "Is someone there?" Silence followed. Piper strained her ears hoping to hear a reply or perhaps footsteps, nothing but silence. Her heart began to pound, she took a sip of water and slowly made her way back to her bunk, her head racing with what had caused her to get up and run like that. Red lay motionless on her side. Piper looked around, no one else seemed awake or out of bed. She lay back down on her bunk wondering if someone was watching her. Piper hated being alone, despite being surrounded by sleeping inmates she couldn't help but feel isolated at this particular moment. Her thoughts fell to Alex as they usually did when she was feeling scared and lost over the past months in prison. The sudden urge to hold the brunette was excruciating, the need to be touched and reassured caused Piper's heart to sink dramatically. But sadly in reality was she couldn't and wouldn't be able to for a very long time. Alex was due to visit that day but they were only allowed short hugs hello and good byes. Piper needed more, she needed to be able to sneak into Alex's bunk right now and be reassured that everything was ok. She needed to feel those long arms wrapped tightly around her skinny torso, to feel her hot breath kiss the back of her neck and whisper how stupid she was being. Whatever had awoken her now made her feel silly, it was just a bad dream but Piper was sure Alex would've made her feel better. However if it was just a bad dream then why did Piper have such a nagging feeling that something wasn't right? For some reason it felt like more to her, like she'd experienced something very unpleasant and distressing. As Piper pulled the blankets back over herself, she fell into deep thought about her ex and who may have called out to Alex. It was then, as she was at the cusp of drifting off, she realised it was in fact her who had called out for Alex.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?" Piper demanded as she lined up at the visitation room. "I have a visitor, Alex is visiting!" she stated bluntly to C.O O'Neill. Feeling slightly peeved off that he wouldn't let her in Piper tried to peer over the C.O's shoulder hoping to see Alex. She could see a wash of khaki uniforms mixed with orange talking to a variety of people, none of which looked like Alex Vause. Determined that the brunette was simply running late, Piper stayed close. "We'll call you over the speaker if she turns up. Move along Chapman. Next," he called trying to usher her along with the other inmate inline. Piper's face fell, "but she promised she'd be here, just give me five minutes?" but O'Neill wasn't putting up with any of her nonsense. "Move along Chapman!" he repeated looking to the next inmate, "Name?" With a final look Piper turned and stalked away. Where was she? Why wasn't Alex waiting for her? "Chapman!" Came a voice from behind, she turned promptly, hopeful it was O'Neill calling her back but her eyes fell on Joe Caputo instead. Behind him were two officers in blue clad shirts, black pants and badges hanging from their necks. One was tall with blond hair and rather piecing blue eyes, she didn't recognise him the other however was fat, bald and almost caused Piper instant heart failure. It was Probation Officer David Crocket and he wasn't looking impressed. Caputo must have registered she recognised the officer as he looked between them, "We need to have a chat, these officers have a few questions for you regarding your friend Alex Vause."

All the blood rushed forward and fuzzed at the base of Piper's temple. She felt light and a new wave of panic began to rise in her chest. She had many questions but feared they would only cause her issues if she asked them. They quickly ushered her into a private room which contained only a table and two chairs. Piper was increasingly becoming more nervous as she realised that they wanted to interrogate her. The very mention of Alex was enough to cause the blond mass speculation, was this why Alex wasn't here? Were they after her? Had she broken her promise? "What's going on?" Piper finally managed to spit out. "Do I need a lawyer?" They ignored her questions, "We believe you have been in contact with Alex Vause since her release in January?" Caputo asked as he took a seat opposite Piper. Officer Crocket stood while the second took the spare seat next to Caputo and pulled out a file of papers. Piper hesitated, how much was she going to give away? Would it get her into trouble? Would get Alex into trouble? They continued to talk as they watched her think about her answer carefully. "Officer Crocket here says he saw someone of your description at the apartment of Ms Vause six days ago while you were on your furlough. Can you confirm this?" spoke Caputo, his voice calm and always professional. Piper liked him, she felt he had always had the right frame of mind and never abused his power. She nodded slowly. "Can you tell us if Ms Vause had plans to leave her apartment and travel anywhere?"

"Is Alex missing?" Piper asked quietly.

"Chapman we need you to answer the question please. Did Ms Vause.." Caputo pushed but Piper ignore him and repeated herself interrupting once again.

"Is… Alex… missing?" Caputo looked at her and sighed, he clearly was not in the mood for a fight and most likely figured that if he gave Piper a little something she may return the favour with more information. "Yes, Miss Vause is unaccounted for. She did not turn up for her weekly check in with her Probations Officer. We would like to know if she had discussed any plans to leave with you?" his voice was cool and to the point, this caused Piper to calm down a little. "Have you been to her apartment? Was it broken into?" Piper's mind allowing a moment to forgive Alex, she may have been kidnapped and had not in fact broken her promise. "Police have been searched her apartment, there is no signed of forced entry or a struggle. Her belongings are still there but a gun was found on the premises. Were you aware Ms Vause had a hand gun on her person?" Piper paused, if Alex had left why hadn't she taken the pistol? Perhaps she had relented to Piper's request and ditched the gun before going back on her word and skipping town? Piper eyes left Caputo's and focused on the desk, "Yes… she did" her voice was dull and defeated. "She…" Piper began but struggled to continue. She didn't know what to say. Just the simple realisation that she'd fallen for another of Alex's lies was enough to push the woman to tipping point. If her apartment was clean then where else could she be? She must have skipped town, ignoring they're whole meaningful conversation and left her… again. Piper wanted to go to bed, she wanted to roll over and shut the entire world out because she had trusted Alex again and like a sucker she was, Alex had done a complete 360 and lied to her. Piper felt sickly betrayed and stupid, how could Alex do this to her again? But that's what they did, Piper had said it herself, they hurt each other and it would forever be a selfish spiral of deception, lies and something that couldn't be described as love or hate. Alex had promised her, sealing it with a kiss and declaration of love that she'd come back and wait but was Piper so deluded she'd made the whole thing up in her head?! "Chapman?" Caputo's voice breaking Piper self-rage wave, "We need you to tell us what Ms Vause told you! I promise you personally that you won't get into trouble, we just need to find her". Piper looked up, they're eyes met and she swallowed hard before opening her mouth,

"She didn't tell me where she was going just that she planned on breaking her bail conditions and leaving. She's probably in Cambodia…somewhere." Her voice was cold, she was betraying Alex but in her mind it was too late. Alex had already done that three times over. Piper knew she'd hurt her by leaving when her mother died but she didn't think to the extent where Alex would forever be punishing Piper for that. "Can I go now?" she asked unable to think about anything else they needed from her for. Caputo paused and looked to Crocket who had not taken his eyes off Piper once, he nodded and Caputo waved Piper out.

It was a slow walk back to her bunk. Piper ignored all around her and any sly comments slung her way. Something was changing inside the young woman, her feelings towards Alex had shifted. '_Alex had left, she'd promised, lied again and again and again and left you behind forever._' Piper was all alone, this was it she had no one left. Alex had pushed and pushed her, she couldn't take it anymore this would be the very last time she'd ever let Alex Vause hurt her ever again…


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_"Jesus fucking Christ Alex…I can't fucking believe you" _

_"Yeah well fuck you very much!" _

_"Fuck me? Fuck meee? Fuck you Alex!" Piper shoved her ferociously into the wall. "Fuck you, fuck this shit and fuck this fucking life. Arh! I don't know why I even bother! You know what? I'm done, I can't be with you anymore!" and with that Piper turned and stormed toward the bedroom. She took the closest bag and started throwing clothes into it like a mad lady. Alex was right on her tail, "We really going to do this again?" she sighed crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame. Piper said nothing as she just continued to reach for clothes and stuffed them viciously into her duffel bag as fast as possible. Alex rolled her eyes, "Where you going to go this time? Should I bother even ordering you dinner? We both know you'll be back in five minutes!" Piper scowled at Alex's cockiness, her lips pressed tightly together as if she were about to spit something back but continued packing instead. This faintly amused and yet annoyed Alex, they were fighting again, what they were fighting about was beyond her. It was always the same though, Alex never spent enough time with Piper, the drugs were ruining her life, Piper was scared, Piper didn't feel loved, Piper was frustrated, Piper Piper Piper! It drove Alex mad. There was nothing she could do right these days, she gave her everything, gave her this life and look how she repaid Alex, being ungrateful and starting pitiful little fights. She never seemed satisfied, what more could Alex do? But that's what they did, fight, make up, fight, make up again. Round and round they went till they were too dizzy to see how destructive they were for each other. In the end it didn't matter ... they loved each other in some messed up, fucked up, 'you'll never understand' type of way. "So this is what it's come to huh? Good old silent treatment? Ok fine, we're over whatever! Go leave!" Alex's voice was sarcastic and full of venom. She now moves to stand opposite Piper as she continued to pack ferociously. "For a second you almost had me fooled you know. I thought you were actually being serious but I can see you're just being an over sensitive dumb-arse again!" Alex spat, Piper didn't react. This greatly annoyed Alex, she needed a reaction and she'd go to any length to get it. "But go ahead we both know you'll be right back in five minutes! You're are such a predictable naïve asshole sometimes!" she added with a lot more force knowing this might spark something in the woman and it did._

_"I'm an asshole?" Piper glared at Alex._

_('Bingo')_

_Piper turned to face Alex with a fist full of underpants and socks, her eyebrows scrunched so deeply they almost fell off her face. "Jesus I'm so stupid... I really am. How…how could I ever expect YOU to understand!" Piper's over hand gestures, as she tried to make her point, made it difficult for Alex to keep a straight face. "You're just so blind to it aren't you?!" _

_"Blind to what? You're ability to overreact and woose out the moment shit gets real? You know I saw this coming, saw this coming years ago! Fuck me for thinking you'd be any different!" Alex's voice was full of angry sarcasm. "I can't fuck believe you right now, you knew what you were getting into. Don't throw this back on my pretending like you had no idea what being with me meant!"_

_"Not like this Alex, I can't handle it anymore. This is ruining your life and you're pulling me down with you! If you can't see it then there's really no helping you! So fuck...you!" And with that Piper zipped up her bag and walked away. Alex was caught short, she didn't believe for a minute that Piper was really leaving however it felt real enough to make her panic. Her heart refused to think this was their final good bye. Alex wanted to say something, something final and hurtful but all she could do was reach out for the woman she still deeply loved and cherished. Her voice barely about a whisper, "Wait..." Alex was sick of their fighting, it was taking its toll on her and clearly Piper too. As superficial as their arguments had been it always hurt to fight, she hated to be so frustrated at Piper but she could never stay mad at her for long. "Pipes… wait, would you just stop for a sec…" Alex managed to catch Piper at the door. "Look I'm ... sorry, I'll try harder... I'm just a massive fuck up you know that." Her hands reached for Piper's arm, turning her to face Alex. "Please don't go…"Alex's voice soft, there was a brief pause between them and all too quickly Piper found the fight inside her fading away, it was always did when she felt Alex touch her. She also hated to argue and it honestly didn't take much to move on for the young woman. Piper sighed inwardly before closing the door in front of her. They held each other gaze for moment longer before she gently put the bag down and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, they hugged in silence. "It's not about that Al, I never see you anymore and all we seem to do is fight."_

_"I'll talk to Fahri tomorrow and sort something out," Alex pulled out of the hug but by only enough to place her forehead upon Piper's, "I promise I'll try to cut down a bit," her hands stroked Pipers face. "I love you dumb-arse, don't you forget it alright". A smile curved across Piper's lips, _

_"Alright," and she placed her own hands over Alex's which cupped her face, _

_"Now say it back!" demanded Alex with a cheeky grin. _

_A beat. _

_"I love you too!" and the two shared a tender kiss._

* * *

Alex saw them kiss, felt the warm touch, sensed her heart skip and longed for the dream to continue forever as she was slowly pulled away and back into reality. Refusing to believe this was over Alex held onto the image of their eyes meeting and slowly she leaned in to kiss the blond again. As their lips touched ever so slightly Alex's heart fluttered causing her to wake up instantly. Piper was gone and in her place was a white ceiling filled with rectangular L.E.D lights. Zig Zag curtains of ugly blue and a yellowy brown surrounded her, the smell of clorox, air-conditioning and antiseptic stung her nose. She was hooked up to several machines and monitors and covered in a cotton blanket. She was in hospital, how did she get here? Alex couldn't remember. She went to adjust her glasses when she was abruptly stopped by a loud clang of metal on metal… she was on a gurney and cuffed tightly to it. Alex swore under her breath as her body began to wake and tell her how injured she really was. There was a throbbing in the back of her skull, she could barely move her head as her whole neck seemed to cease up. Her throat was dry and sore, it burnt when she tried to swallow and Alex's eyes struggled to focus on small objects despite having her glasses. Her whole torso ached and it was a struggle to breathe. Each time she inhaled it caused her whole left side of her ribs to sting and almost spasm. She groaned and tried to move her hands again, the cuffs clinked loudly against the gurney rail. "Fark…" She winced again struggling to get comfortable. The curtains suddenly parted and a nurse quickly stepped through, she was young and skinny. Brown long hair tied back and dressed in dark blue scrubs. She took one look at Alex, the cuffs and picked up her chart without a word. There was something negative about her and the way she looked at Alex. She could tell the nurse had already judged Alex on the cuffs alone but she was used to that though. Alex had spent her whole life being judged on her appearance however she'd stopped caring about that a long time ago. "Do you know where you are Ms Vause?" spoke the nurse in a very mono tone voice then quickly began fiddling with the machines to Alex's left. "The Hilton right?" she replied trying to be sarcastic but it hurt to talk and she winced again. The nurse didn't find this funny nor was she sympathetic, "The police want to talk to you, someone will be in in a moment," and she left.

Alex Vause, assertive, street smart, emotionally stable, sharp tonged… not today. Drained of any confidence, something uncomfortable shifted inside Alex. Her heart escalated ten folds at these words causing a domino effect for her inner organs. There was a nauseating twist in her stomach, her face was stonewashed and her throat tightened. The world swirled before her and became very aware of her small breaths forming. There was a deadening silence pressing upon her, she could no longer hear any of the usual hospital noise as her eyes focus on and only on the curtains in front of her. Waiting, waiting for them to walk through, accuse her for skipping bail, unbelieving and judgmental eyes that would throw her arse back in jail. Perhaps they were even Kubra's men, he had connections everywhere so who was she to trust? Alex's heard heavy footsteps and rough voices approaching, part of her wants to run, take flight but she was cuffed and couldn't go anywhere. She almost flinched when the curtains were drawn moments later but she was too sore to even breathe let alone run. Two men stepped inside, one was blond, blue eyed with strong handsome thick features while the other is fat, balding and didn't seem to care how he looked. "Ms Vause," spoke Officer Crocket, he looked her up and down. "Long time no see, seems like you've been through the wars though."

"You think?" again Alex's sarcasm was lost as talking became excruciating.

"Care to explain where you've been in the past week?" continued Crocket, his voice was official yet there were hints of his own sarcasm in there. Alex Vause was proving to be a difficult case and Crocket was keen to get her out of his hair as soon as possible. Alex hesitated, unsure how deep Kubra's connection leaked and she wondered if she could trust the two officers at all. She remembered the threats towards Piper, she needed to warn her but how? Was she about to be thrown back in jail? Could Alex and would Alex allow them to think she'd skipped bail so she could be there to help her? This thought challenges and surprises her, Alex is no fan of Litchfield nor does she ever want to go back to prison ever again. She still suffered from nightmares from the place, there is nothing she neither misses nor desires from there… except Piper. For a moment her mind wonders if she just simply went back to drug dealing then she could easily put together enough money for a good lawyer to get Piper out. She'd be out and they could… Alex's thoughts come to harsh halt. 'W_hat, be together?'_ Does she really think she can save Piper and have a happily ever after with her? Would Piper even want that? Alex figures Piper must feel she's left her forever by now. She's missed her chance to visit and Piper undoubtedly has come to the agonising realisation she can no longer trust or reply on Alex anymore. Piper's more than likely believes she isn't coming back and has gone against her word. Alex's heart pauses painfully, forgetting to beat in her chest as the realisation that Piper probably hates and has given up on ever seeing Alex again. Perhaps this is her chance, a clean break to finally finish this Shakespearean tragedy of a life they shared. She doesn't like it, Alex hates the idea of it and feels a burning sickness at the thought that she could never see the blond again.

No Alex needs to explain, to tell her she's still here and doesn't plan on going anywhere. She'd waited this long to get over Piper unsuccessfully, rediscovered how much she truly loves her and can't possibly live without her, it just was a matter of how far would she go for her? Would she go back to prison for her? She's wanted Piper since day one! The day she walked into THAT bar and tried to get a waitress job. The moment they locked eyes somehow Alex knew the two shared a connection but nothing like this. Despite breaking her heart and the constant up and down battle of 'will they, wont they' in prison, Piper still tore at Alex's heart even now. She couldn't let her go, they'd never allow each other to let go. She wanted Piper to like her, she'd always wanted Piper to like her so why was she going to run away leaving the blond with such damming misconceptions?

Alex has no idea what she wants the police to believe. She's egotistical and she wants what she wants and right now she wants Piper. Crocket asks her again, "Ms Vause, unless you have a good enough excuse as to your where abouts, I'm going to have to escort you back to prison. So I'm not going to ask you again. Where have you been?"

* * *

Writers Note: Gonna leave that one on tender hooks, let me know what you think, should Alex confess to being knidnapped or should she lie and go back to jail hoping to save Piper? I have an idea but suggestions are always welcomed.

Sorry for the late update, been distracted with work and house/Dog sitting interstate. I'm hoping ot wrap this up in the next few chapters so I can start a new one with my own take on Season 3.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Why am I here?" His voice was dull.

Wearing a knitted navy blue jumper with a cotton checked shirt underneath, sitting opposite Piper and looking less than pleased to be there was Larry Bloom. Piper could tell he was torn by her request to visit. Larry had always been kind hearted, loving and caring however this was obvious proving to be a difficult task for him. It was clear to Piper that he was most likely here because he was curious about what she wanted. And after all, he'd never had any issues saying no to Piper. "I don't know what more we have to talk about. I'll move your things to Cal's and I guess we can just let the lease run out and..."

"Let's get married!" interrupted Piper firmly. Larry's eyes popped and his jaw fell open, he clearly wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"Married! Us Larry, you and me, let's try again." Her voice was calm, cool, collected. She sounded like it made sense, she was even surprised how much the idea had convinced her that this was a good idea. Piper wasn't showing it but inside she was hurting. She was actually a real mess, a mix of anger, sadness, panic and fear. Piper felt isolated, lost in what could only be described as her own inner turmoil. Ever since she'd learnt that Alex had disappeared, it had left a gaping hole in the woman's world, everything felt upside down. Piper now wanted nothing more than to reboot her life and delete Alex from her system entirely. What was better than cementing things back with Larry? She was originally going to before the brunette named her in the collapse of the drug den then proceeded to chase her again in prison. Piper had honestly been happy with Larry, she was looking forward to a future with him, she didn't need Alex anymore. She had loved Larry and still believed she loved him... he was the safe choice, the best choice. He would give her everything she needed and never name, lie or leave her.

"Piper this is crazy… I – I can't, I'm seeing someone," his voice was low as if he were embarrassed to admit this.

"What? You mean with my apparent friend that you've slept with?" Piper briefly considered who it might be but waved the thought away. She could deal with it. She'd cheated and Larry would forgive her in time so she could of course forgive this too. They were even, Piper nodded, "I can overlook that, it's only fair. I stuffed up first," her voice was to the point and almost fake. Larry stared back her, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Piper leaned forward on the table and locked eye with the man. "I know I stuffed up, I'm sorry and I'll never stop making it up to you… I promise." She reached forward and took Larry's resting hands, "I'll sign whatever you want and we can make it happen within a week. I'll do my time and then we can start again fresh when I'm out!"

"Piper…"

"We can _really_ make this work. You and me like it's always been planned,"

"Piper…

"I know I fucked up, I'm a huge idiot but it's just a speck on the grand scheme of things. We can get back to…"

"It was Polly!"

A beat.

"What?"

"It was Polly! We slept together," Perhaps it wasn't what he said but how he said it. It was so final and shocking to Piper that she could only blink. Had she heard correctly? Piper let go of Larry's hands, she fell back against the chair and stared blankly back at Larry. "And I'm in love with her,"

"But you love me?"

"I do, well I did..." Larry shifted uncomfortable, "You'll always mean something to me Pipes but I love her, you can't help love."

"Yeah but you can help who you stick your dick in! My best friend Larry? Really?" Piper's heart began to race as she glared back at Larry, seeing him in a whole new way. It honestly hurt her to hear this. It wasn't anyone he'd slept with either, it was HER best friend.

"Don't! Don't you be all accusing. You cheated on me with Alex! You chose her, Polly and I just fell together."

"I chose you Larry! I fucking chose you over her and you dumped me!"

"That's not what she said"

Pipers eyes jolted, "Wait, she what?" what was happening. Had Larry and Alex spoken? "She _told_ you? Have you two been talking behind my back?" Piper was horrified, her insides seemed to freeze and pool in her stomach as she stared back at Larry, her mouth half hanging open. His face was stern and unchanged, this was usual for Piper to see. Larry had always been a bit of a push over to her, always giving everything of himself and never had she seen him pull such a face. "Since when? How long have you been talking to Alex?" What had Alex said to Larry? A red hot furry began to bubble from deep within the blond. She clenched her fists and she just wanted to hit something hard. Why were Alex and Larry talking about her? Had Alex been the one to tell him they were sleeping together? It was only a fling, a human thing that they both agreed was fine so why would she do that? Had she been so hurt by Piper that she went to Larry as revenge? Bloody Alex was always the centre of her problems and here she was again, stuffing it up between her and Larry AND nowhere, absolutely fucking nowhere to be found thus leaving Piper to reside in her shit once again. She trusted her, she'd given her chance after chance and yet Alex had lied and lied and run way. It fucking hurt and Piper was struggling with this fact every day. Everything reminded her of Alex, constant questions from fellow inmates, laundry - Alex, waking up - Alex, dreaming- Alex, Alex Alex! '_Fuck Alex_!' A tear prickled in the corner of her eye and she wiped it away quickly. She didn't want Larry to see her crying about her ex, perhaps he would believe it was for him but in all honesty it may have been a little but Piper cried because of Alex. Piper was hurting, she was broken, everything ached, she felt helpless and alone. A new darkness began to grow inside her, the ultimate effect of loving someone like Alex Vause diseased her soul, she was but a slither of the woman she once was thanks to Alex and nothing was going to change that.

"Look we wanted to tell you togeth..."

"WE? Oh god, oh god, oh god ohhh," Piper couldn't handle hearing that. Her hands reached to over her ears and she turned away from him like a child about to chuck a tantrum.

"Don't be immature Pipes!" he spat back frowning at her.

"DON"T!" and she flung down her hands to the sides of the chair and made to get up. "You don't get to call me that," It was Alex's nick name for her and only her most loved could call her that and Larry had now forfeited that forever. "We're done Larry, You go back and tell that… " but she couldn't bring herself to mention polly. "Fuck you Larry!" and she stood. "I hope you both have a fucking amazing life together," and Piper storms out. She couldn't handle this, her life was a mess and this was just one more stone to add to the pot.

* * *

Her guts tightened and her knees shook. Her lungs refused to take in any air as she felt a rising panic overtake her entire being. Everything that had happened, everything that's upset, bothered and scared her all comes rushing back in one solid motion. Piper grabbed at her clothes, she yanked her collar sideways as she felt herself growing sweaty and hot. She refused to look at anyone as she paced quickly down the hall and toward an exit. Piper needed fresh air, if she didn't get it fast she was sure she'd collapse and pass out. She burst through the first door she comes across and emerged into the loading bay. It was out of bounds but she didn't care. Piper came to sudden halt as she came face to with a C.O. "Oh…Sorry I just ... needed some air," she gulped hesitating at the sight of the guard. She didn't recognize this particular C.O, she was of equal height to Piper, her hair was long deep brown, her eyes were a deep blue with long dark eyelashes. She looked athletic with clear muscular shoulders and flat stomach, her lips were full and a stunning shade of red. She smiled at Piper who immediately lost track of her thoughts and why she was upset. The woman was beautiful, Piper found her to be rather attractive in fact, "Sorry I've never seen you before, are you new?" she chimed unable to take her eyes off the guard, "I'm Chapman." The C.O's smile grew, revealing almost perfect white straight teeth. "Piper Chapman?" she asked

Piper was a little taken back by this, how did she know her name? "Yeah, how did you...?"

The woman took a step towards her, "I've been looking for you Chapman,"

"You have? Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to yell before I just..." but she was quickly interrupted by the brunette.

"I have a message for you," she paused and looked away cheekily then found Piper's eyes once again, "Consider it a special delivery," then produced a pistol from her pants and points it directly at Piper's chest. She freezes, her heart thumps furiously in her chest, terror takes hold and she immediately thinks of Alex. "Who are you?"

"The name's Erika," the woman smiles over confidently, "Your girlfriend and I go way back Kid!" and she cocks an eyebrow. "Shared quiet the history before and after you broke her heart." Piper felt a small lump form in her throat, she hated to be reminded of how she left Alex after her mother's death. "She was a mess after you, screwed her right over. Came running into my arms, guess someone had to pick her up off the floor. Few rounds with me though and she'd forgotten all about you," The woman was trying to antagonize Piper. So what if she had a past with Alex? Piper knew that what she shared with Alex was special and no one would ever mean as much to them as they did to each other. Alex most likely had her fill will Erika and left like she did with everyone else. However it was just the sheer mention of her ex-girlfriend that made the blonde feel nervous and uncomfortable. "Oh my god... oh, my, god..." breathed Piper. The brunette smirked, "You're still in love with her? Look, we're done. She's all yours! Free woman in fact, I can give you her address but hey she's skipped town. Shame though, heard she was looking for some dump slut to fuck, what she didn't come running to you again?" spat Piper with narrow brows. She immediately regretted what she'd said. Being smart with someone who was pointing a gun at you was probably not the smartest of ideas Piper had ever had. Erika smirked again, "Well you can tell her I said hi then, I'm sure Kubra's already passed on his hellos. Oh and condolences by the way... I heard she went quickly!" There's a split moment, a moment between where Piper isn't sure she still inhabits her own body anymore and a moment in-between breathlessness and absolute terror. Her eyes begin to water as she shook her head in silent disbelief, her heart forgets to beat and everything seems to slow down. All noise flattened to a low hum and Piper finds herself glued to the spot, heart in her chest thumping painfully, her arms hang limp by her side. Her vision blurs as Erika snorts. A loud bang goes off and the back of her head meets concrete with a loud crack.

Erika doesn't hesitate, stashing her gun behind into the back of her pants. Piper lies limp on her back, blood pools on her right shoulder. Erika grabs Piper by the wrists and drags her into a nearby white van before the blood spills on the floor. As she closes the doors C.O John Bennett come running from behind the guard tower and towards the van. He has a gun however when he sees the Erika in a prison uniform he hesitates, he assumes and lets his guard down as he scans the area for a more menacing looking assailant. Erika reacts quickly and pulls her gun back out. She fires, the bullet hits John in the right leg and he collapses.

_Rewind – FIVE MINUTES EARLIER  
_

Larry watches Piper storm out. He knows he deserves it but part of him wants to argue more with her, he isn't finished explaining but clearly Piper's had enough. He stands and tells the guard he's finished. They let him out and he walks into the prison lobby. As he reaches the front door when he hears his name called "Larry?" He turns on a dime and is met with thick black rimmed glasses.

"Alex?"

The two stare at each other for an uncomfortable time, neither speaks. They awkwardly look away but Larry decides to go first, his keeps his voice confident and strong because Alex was taller than him and always seemed to make him feel intimidated. "I guess I don't have to ask why you're here. Although after our little chat just now I have a feeling she's not in the greatest of moods." Alex looks back with raise questioning eyebrows, she obviously has no idea what Larry means. "Anyway enjoy, maybe she'll even propose to you too since I said no." and he turns to leave.

"Huh? Larry… wait!" Alex almost reaches out to stop him from leaving but she stops. He sees her hand hesitate to touch him but it's quickly withdrawn before she does. Alex opens her mouth to speak however his last statement has thrown her so she closed her mouth. Larry waits patiently as he can't help but feel curious about what Alex wanted to say. She tries again and leans in but only as comfortably close as she can handle, "Piper's in danger," she blurts out quietly. Larry cocks an eyebrow and pulls a face, "What?"

"Piper… she's in trouble. She'd not safe here…" It's now that Larry notices Alex's face. Her lip is cut and her glasses hide the dark purple bruise under her left eye. Alex looks away as she notices him looking. "What happened to your eye?"

"I fell down the stairs, what you think happened?" her voice was full of sarcasm causing Larry to roll his eyes. He shouldn't have asked.

"Look I need to talk to her, warn her that she'd not safe … or maybe, maybe you can if she won't see me?" she suggested which ultimately hurts to say. "I'm probably not her favorite person right now but I still care about her". It was Larry's turn to feel uncomfortable, he could tell Alex still loved Piper and it was more than obvious that Piper still cared for Alex despite her proposition of marriage. "Well neither am I. She won't be talking me after my little visit… I kinda admitted to sleeping with her best friend".

Alex was greatly amused by his sudden confession, "What Holly? Wow you actually fucked up big this time," she chuckled, "Welcome to the dark side, not so innocent after all I see!" but Larry didn't find that funny.

"You'll have to tell her yourself, she'll probably wants to hear it from you anyway." And he looked down and away. Alex was someone he just couldn't beat, there was nothing about her that was nothing like him and he could see why Piper had taken to her. She offered something completely different that Larry never could. He despised her for that, he hated the emotion and connection she evoked from Piper. "She'll probably have questions too, you two have a lot to catch up on I assume." Larry also had no idea they'd met up during Piper's furlough. Alex looked sternly back at him, she was thankful he was backing down and wondered if he was being honest or sincerely just giving up.

"Thanks," was all she managed. Alex assumed Piper hated her but that didn't deter the raven haired woman from coming to Litchfield. She honestly hoped Piper would agree to see her, spot the cuts and bruises then hopefully understand Alex hadn't ditched her at all. Alex was kidnapped and thankfully her injuries were believable enough for her probation officer to let her off the hook. So her fingers were crossed Piper would believe too.

"Good luck" Larry added, he was still unable to look the woman in the eye and so he made for the door.

BANG!

Larry's head popped up and looked around. '_Was that a gun or a car?' _It sounded like a gun but he couldn't be sure. Both of them paused to listen, it seemed Alex was thinking the same thing as Larry as she too cocked her head to the side. A second one sounds and everyone flinched. An alarm quickly follows suit and out of habit Alex drops to the floor instantly. Larry fears she's been hit and reaches to help but she bats him away and stands again. "Old habits," she says not meeting his gaze as she feels a little embarrassed. Guards merge from every direction and run into the prison leaving guests scrabbling for the exit. Larry also makes for the door, he turns to ensure Alex is following because deep down he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, even the one person who's ripped his family apart. "Alex?" he calls wondering why she hasn't tried to escape but Alex ignores him. Her eyes are glued to the entry to the prison halls and she looks scared. A million thoughts run through her head and she begins to panic. She isn't allowed back there and yet all she wants to do is run and find Piper, to keep her safe and hold her close. The urge to protect her drives a new fire inside that she's never felt and before Larry can say another word Alex is gone, she's run through the open doors and disappeared into the prison. "ALEX!"

* * *

Writers Note: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. So glad you like this my story. Very chuffed by all the feed back =]

So I can make one more Chapter for you to wrap it up or shall I leave it with this cliff hanger? Given I will make my own s3 for fun. 3...2...1... Go! (i


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry for the lack of posting. i've had a crazy few months, kicked out of my appartment and having trouble finding a place to move plus old housemate isn't making it easy for me then I was over seas came home and was rather getting sick and my hours at work have been increased. So busy busy BUT i wanted to let you know the final Chapter is on its way. Written and editing now. Stand by for drama


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

_Thump thump, thump thump. 'Where is she?'_

_Thump thump, thump thump. 'Why does it hurt so much?'_

_Thump thump, thump thump. 'You're not allowed, go back.'_

_Thump thump, thump thump. 'Am I too late?'_

This was insane, it made no sense to run back into Litchfield. Alex had no real idea that the gun shots, if they were in fact gun shots, were aimed at or involved Piper at all. Was Alex going crazy or was she just looking for an excuse to be sent back to live out her nightmare again? Everything inside her pushed her deeper into the confines of the prison. Who was this person she had turned into? Past Alex would never have risked her safety and freedom for someone like this. This wasn't anyone she was searching for though, this was Piper. Piper had, in her own fucked up narcissistic way, wedged herself into Alex's life and in her entirety had flipped everything that was Alex upside down. She was fine before Piper and now just the thought of her in trouble made the bottom of her stomach twist and her throat tighten uncomfortably. Piper was her everything and so much more, she was the only piece of her that Alex wished she didn't need and the only thing that made her forget all common sense. Piper was life itself and Alex would not allow that self-obsessed, beautiful asshole-love-of-her-fucking-life go down again as result of her actions. So this was Alex fighting finally. This was Alex really doing something for someone else. This was Alex putting her freedom and possibly her life on the line to save the woman she loved.

* * *

Sound almost ceased to exist as Alex Vause went running down the halls, everything blurred and all she could hear were the exasperated tones of her own frightened breath. The siren blared in the background and the inmates scattered the prison floors like cockroaches. Alex ran past each one, hesitating as she went to examine the ones that could possibly resemble a particular blond. None of them were Piper. Every inmate brings heart stopping disappointment and none have seen her. Alex's thoughts become increasingly desperate, _'Where is she?! Why haven't I fucking found her yet?'_ A dreading fear takes over and tears well in her eyes but she quickly blinks them away. Alex knows something is wrong, she just knows it! How? She couldn't tell you but she knows Piper is in trouble and the fact that she hadn't seen her was only more reason to panic. The gun shot was so circumstantial that she was sure it was an attempt on Piper's life. And this was all because of her, this was all Alex's fault. All Alex ever wanted was Piper, take her away, wine and dine her, impress her and above all keep her safe. She had one job and she'd failed so now Piper was paying the ultimate price for Alex's stupid love.

* * *

"Vause?"

Alex turns on the spot so quickly she almost goes around twice. She spots Nicky and she hastily slides up close. She takes Nicky's shoulders and meets her eyes with great alarm and dread. Alex swallows hard as she catches her breath, "Have you seen Piper?" Nicky is stunned and seems torn by what to say. Not only is she surprised to see Alex in the prison but equally confused too. The look on her face and tone of the woman's voice was actually scaring Alex. Nicky looks like she wants to say something sarcastic but is too overcome with the sight of Alex in plain clothes during a very clear emergency within the prison. "Nicols?!" Alex snaps at the open mouthed Nicky, "Where's Piper?!" And before she can stop it, her voice cracks unexpectedly, "I need to find her, she's in trouble!" Seeing Alex in such a state shakes the redhead into talking,

"I - I don't know," Nicky stammers, "The last I saw of her was she was running out of visitation looking upset or something, I … I don't know where she went. What's going on Vause?"

Alex thought for a moment. She knew Piper best, the best of all in fact so she should be able to figure this out. What would the woman do if she was upset? Where would she go? She'd just had a fight with her ex-fiancé, she was feeling alone and lost. She wasn't the type to run to the bathroom or her room where everyone could see or hear her cry. No Piper would have come to _Alex_ if she was still there but Alex wasn't. No one else came to mind that Piper might want to see in her time of need. _'She wouldn't go to the chapel, she wouldn't run to the kitchen or … run… she'd go to run, she'd go outside!_' Without a word Alex let go of the scruffy red head and raced toward the direction of the track. Alex could hear her name being called by a very confused Nicky but she ignored it. Alex knew the track was on the other side of the building so she took to a sprint. She needed to find Piper and fast. Horrible thoughts ripped through her as she breathlessly raced through the prison, stopping on each corner to check the coast was clear before proceeding down the next hall way. It was surprising how many guards she seemed to avoid. It would only take one to identify her and take her into custody.

* * *

Alex swore under her breath as she almost ran into O'Neil but he was too fat and too slow to turn in time to see. However her luck quickly ran out as she rounded the next corner a little too quickly and collided with C.O Fischer. The two clapped together so violently that Alex ended up landing on-top of the C.O. It was hard to tell if Fischer was stunned, scared or angry, mostly likely all the above when she realised it was Alex whom had collided and was now lying on top of her. "Vause?" She exclaimed both terrified and confused. Alex fell off her and stood up quickly, her eyes locked onto Fischers, "Fuck!" The two stood frozen, staring at each other unsure who would make the first move. Fischer reached for her cuffs to which provoked Alex to throw her hands out in protest. "Wait! Please don't," Alex blurted out, "I can explain!"

"You're not allowed back here, what are you are doing Inmeh'... Vause?" Fischer was clearly shaken, she didn't know if she needed to cuff Alex or just escort her out. "I know, I know, but you've got to trust me… Piper's in danger and I know who's after her, you gotta let me go!"

Fischer hesitated for a moment as she looked Alex up and down, her hands still rested on her belt above the cuffs.

"I can't explain but I'm running out of time. You have to believe me! Someone's after me and they're trying to get me through Piper. I know they're here!" Alex looked like she could have burst into tears again, she was ripped with terror and every moment she spent talking was wasted precious time. "Once I know she's safe I'll come straight back and you can arrest me or whatever, I don't care just please, please let me go?!" There was a pause and Fischer looked around, they were alone, she slowly lowered her hands to her side and nodded. "Go before I change my mind!" she frowned as Alex exhaled in relief. Before she could be stopped again Alex took off toward the track. A new energy coursed through her body, she needed to find Piper and time was running out.

* * *

Alex rounded the corner with a skid, the door lay meters away. She flung it open and came to an immediate halt, she wasn't anywhere near the track. Alex was in the loading bay, had she forgotten where to go after being away all this time? The track lay a good 100 meters away to her left but Alex couldn't see it well as her view was blocked by a white dirty van. In fact it was very similar to the van that had stopped right before she was taken. Her heart skipped painfully as she is met with the blue eyes, brown hair and tall frame of her once former girlfriend dressed in a C.O uniform. Alex doesn't know what to think or say as she finds herself almost knocked backward at the realisation that Erika is not only here but standing over the limb body of C.O Bennet. It takes only a moment for the woman to notice Alex. She smirks, this is all too much of a coincidence and made the job suddenly all the more fun for Erika. Not only will she get to kill Piper but she'll have the chance to take Alex out too. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," she laughs. Still reeling back at the ridiculousness of the situation Alex managed a shy step forward. "Erika?" she breathes, "What the fuck? They sent you?" Alex was completely stunned, was this who Kubra sent to take down Piper? The woman who'd taken her in, the woman she'd cried to, confessed all her emotions and feelings to? The woman who'd helped build her back up to the strong person she was today after Piper broke her heart? It had to be a joke.

"Surprise!" chortled Erika, "Happy to see me baby? I know Blondie was… well before I put a bullet in her head of course!" The words barely had time to process before Erika lift the gun and pointed it at Alex. "Shame we couldn't have caught up on better terms, Kubra passes on his condolences!"

"Where is she?!" but a loud bang erupted leaving a tiny hole in the wall next to Alex's head.

"Consider that warning shot!" and Erika quickly made for the white van. She jumps into the driver's seat and started the van.

"Shit" Alex was on the ground cradling her left ear. She didn't hear what Erika had said as there was a sharp ringing from the gun shot. She staggered to her feet but it was too late. The van was driving away and she'd never catch it in time. But Before Alex could register what was happening Larry had sprung out from behind her with two Correctional Officers following closely. Larry sprinted at the van and jumped into the passenger side as it swiftly took off towards the prison gates. It was like something out of an action film. The van began to swerve from left to right as it raced toward the boom gate. C.O Luschek and Joe Caputo are suddenly by Alex's side, they both are too distracted to see her and they quickly hurry after the speeding van. Alex can hardly breathe, her feet are cemented down as her stomach twists and cramps. This wasn't happening, this wasn't how she'd planned it. Erika was getting away, Larry was in the van, Piper was nowhere to be seen and most likely dead or bleeding to death, alone, somewhere in this lonely dingy cemented building. Her knees began to buckle, her body prickles and air becomes unbreathable. She felt helpless as there was nothing she could do. Erika was getting away…. Where was Piper? Did Erika even mean to miss her?

BANG!

* * *

The van takes a violent and sharp turn to the left, it collides into the barbed wire fence. Everything is suddenly still, both Caputo and Luschek stop running to gawk at the turn of events. "Larry?!" exclaims Alex as she finds her feet and begins sprinting toward the van. With every muscle, every ounce of energy she has left, Alex pushes herself toward that van. She falls on the passenger side searching for Larry. The door is flung open and a pale but exhausted looking Larry falls out. "Would the moon do...The moon…do...would he…" but he is too fuzzled to make any sense. Alex rushes to his side as he staggers to the ground. Placing a hand on his shoulder she quickly peeps over to see a limp figure of Erika lying across the stirring column. "Larry? Are you ok? What happened?"

"I … I sh… the gun.. it just went off!" alarmed Alex's eyes search his torso for any obvious bloody marks where the bullet might have entered. He was clean. "I didn't mean… the gun…just…it just..." Larry was clearly in shock and reeling from having shot Erika but Alex was glad he was ok. A puffed Caputo arrives and kneels down beside Larry, his eyes inspects the man for any sign that he'd been shot or injured. Luscheck walks toward the van to check the driver seat and swears loudly. Throwing his hands behind his head he walks away shaking it. "Call an ambulance," orders Caputo as his eyes meet Alex's for the first time. They both don't speak, it's unclear how the prison counselor feels but he is far from impressed. "Piper… She's in the back!" Larry announces and before Caputo can say anything Alex is opening the back doors to the van. Sprawled on the floor, amongst the dust and in a tangled mess of hair and her own blood is Piper. She's unconscious and bleeding from the shoulder. Alex loudly exhales as she scrambles into the van and grabs her. She pulls her over and lifts her out of the van awkwardly. "Piper?!" Alex cries as she clumsily stumbles backwards and falls to the grass with the blond in her lap. "Piper? Open your eyes! Open your eyes Pipes!" her voice is encouraging yet filled with concern for her unconscious ex. A new burning takes hold of her stomach, a new rawness clenches her heart and dries her throat as she holds a non responsive Piper close. Emptiness takes hold as Alex begins to shake the woman, tears prickle in the corner of her eyes and threaten to cascade down as she tosses Pipers pale face between her clammy hands urging her to wake up. "No…" sniff, "Don't…don't you do this to me kid, fuckin' wake the fuck up!" A single tear rolls down her cheek and falls onto Piper. Alex shakes her, this is the part in the movies where they always wake up, the part where you hold your breath, refuse to blink and watch them wake up. So why wasn't Piper opening her eyes? Alex can't breathe, she can't accept nor can she understand how Piper was not waking up. There is a faint sound of sirens approaching but Alex doesn't register. She holds Piper closer and shakes her furiously. She kisses her face and pinches her mouth, "Come on baby breathe"

"We have to stop the bleeding," interrupts Larry who rushes forward looking equally concerned. Something is scrunched in his hand and for a moment the two lock eyes, exchanging looks of mutual fear for the life of the woman they both loved so much. Larry presses hard into Piper's shoulder, with what Alex now saw was his shirt, to stop the bleeding. He looks at Alex carefully, "we need to give her CPR," he suggests not wanting to get in her way. Alex instantly feels stupid, she realises she hasn't even thought to start CPR and proceeds to lay Piper gently on the grass between her and Larry. Wiping back her tears, Alex searches for a pulse and can't find one. Quickly she folds her hands over themselves and begins compressions on Piper's chest. Alex was not new to preforming resuscitations due to the type of crowd she hung around, which ultimately she found was an important skill to have.

* * *

Alex pumps at Piper's chest but all too soon her pace begins to slow as she feels her arms tire but she refuses to stop. "C'mon Pipes," she whispers and tears drip onto Piper's face once more. Caputo glances nervously at Alex and shoots Luschek a concerned look then back to Alex again as she leans forward and blows air into Piper's lungs. She can't contain her sobs as she urges Piper to breathe once more. Larry is quiet as his eyes pearl with tears. He was clearly struggling with the reality of the situation. Soon a pair of hands are upon Alex's shoulders as paramedics crash onto the scene and take over. It's Caputo and he firmly yet in his own gentle way, pulls Alex away. She can't let Piper go, she wont and reaches for the blond as she loses contact with her. "No, let me go, I can't leave her... I can't... I haven't finished..." But Caputo tightens his grip around Alex. "Let me go!" She cries and frees herself from the man but now Larry stands between her and Piper, "You have to let them do their work," he urges, his voice shaky and torn but Alex can't accept it. "There's nothing more you can do."

_'But I need to be here.'_

"If you don't calm down I'll have to arrest you!" threatens Caputo and he shoots Luschek a warning look to be ready but Alex is only half listening. Piper needed to know she was here and that she hadn't left after all. "Piper?!" But new hands grabbed the woman, "Piper!" It was Luschek and he took his hand cuffs out and snapped them around her wrists. "Alex... Vause? Yeah, you're under arrest for breaking into prison grounds," She wasn't listening, her eyes never left Piper's limp body as the paramedics injected needles into her, pumped her chest, wrapping her wound and zapped her torso with the defibrillator. "PIPER!" She calls then loses all strength in her legs. "PIPE..." But she's crying too much and falls to the ground. Larry can't take it and walks away with his head in his hands. Together Luschek and Caputo lift Alex back up under her arm pits so she is back on her feet. She has no strength left to fight them anymore, Piper is gone and it's all her fault. Alex couldn't save her, Piper is dead and she is to blame.

_'No no no!'_

The pit of her stomach drop as tears crash down her face and she can't breathe.

'_No no no!'_

Her throat tightens and the realisation that she'll never hear Piper's voice again hits Alex hard in the chest. She'll never see her smile, never touch her soft skin, never smell her sweet fragrance, never kiss her thin tender lips and hold her close again...

"We got a pulse!" announces the paramedic. "It's weak but she's still alive! Quick get her into the van!" Alex doesn't connect at first, she can't believe her ears and neither can Caputo and Luschek. Their hands soften on Alex and let her go. Instinctively she runs forward as Piper is stretchered into the ambulance. "Pipes I'm here, I'm here babe!" She sobs as a smile etches its way across her tear stained face. "Please… I have to go with her, let me go with her!?" Caputo and Luschek exchange looks, they're just as surprised and almost torn by protocol and heart. "I'll go," announced Larry and Alex feels a sharp pain twist in her chest. She knows it's only fair but she can't help but feel selfish right now. "I'll organise the van to take you but for now you have to stay here and answer a few questions. We need to talk Ms Vasue about what's just happened." He is stern but Alex knows she's lucky that they haven't dragged her away entirely. She wipes her nose and nods. "We have to go now if we're to keep her alive," announces the paramedic. Alex quickly places a kiss on Piper's fore head and squeezes her hand. "I love you," she whispers in the woman's ear and she is sure she feels her hand squeezed back but it can't be. "Look after her?" and she now looks firmly at Larry. He understands and nods. "I won't let her out my sight." He takes Alex's hand and gives it a firm squeeze, "I'll tell her what you did," and Alex can only nod in return, she is too overwhelmed to speak. Larry jumps into the ambulance which quickly takes off and C.O Luschek escorts Alex back to Litchfield. She's still worried and deep down wishes it was her and not Larry. It was clear that Piper wasn't out of the clear yet but for now she is alive and that's everything in her mind. Piper is alive!

Alex watches the van leave, _'See you soon kid'_

* * *

Writer's note: And that's it folks. What did you think? I want to thank you that took the time to read my story as well as the ones who also left a comment. I'm stunned you all have enjoyed it. I'm also very sorry for my lack of posting. Let me know what you think of the conclusion? I'm excited for your feed back


End file.
